Hide Yourself,Bad Wolf
by Tsuk1Him3
Summary: Sequel to 'Hide Yourself Little Bunny' The guardians found out about Tsuna and Hibari's relationship. Now they have to pass the evil test from Reborn. 1827,LimeLemon.


A/N : This story is the sequel for 'Hide Yourself,Little Bunny' And it's rated M because of the limes and lemon contents and there are also grammar mistakes. Also ,there's no 'Inheritance Ceremony' in this story.

Pairing : 1827 and mentions of 335980.

Disclaimer : Amano Akira owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Hide Yourself,Bad Wolf

It's been a week since the incident with Hibari and Hibari hasn't called Tsuna to fulfill his promise yet. Tsuna sighed when he thought about that. "Hibari-san didn't say anything about me when he was asked by the teacher about the hole at the school. Hibari-san have been very good to me but I didn't do anything to pay for his kindness." Tsuna sighed again. Gokudera and Yamamoto eyed Tsuna warily. "What's the matter Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna. Tsuna, not wanting to make his friends worry, shook his head. "Nothing." He smiled to assure them but his two friends knew something was off.

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi,please come to the Reception Room."_ An announcement was suddenly heard throughout the school. Everyone shuddered when they heard that. All students in Tsuna's class gave him a pity look because when someone was called to the Reception Room, that means it has something to do with the Disciplinary Committee, and that means meeting with Hibari Kyoya, and meeting with Hibari Kyoya is a bad news!

"What the hell, if that fucking bastard wants to meet Juudaime, he should be the one who comes here!" Gokudera growled.

"It's alright, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna stood up then he went out from his class and went to the Reception Room. As he arrived in front of it,he knocked at the door then he came in when he heard an answer from inside.

"Little Bunny." Hibari Kyoya smiled softly at the brunette in front of him.

Tsuna turned red. "If I'm a little bunny,then Hibari-san is a bad wolf."

Hibari smirked when he heard that. "Why's that Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna turned even redder. "I... Kind of doing research about what we were doing a week ago, and... Hibari-san,the last punishment, is it..." He let his words hanged.

"Yes, it is." Hibari answered. "Are you having regrets? If you don't want to, I can understand about it and pretend that we never have that promise."

Tsuna shook his head. "No,I'm not. If Hibari-san is the one to do it then I think I'll be fine."

Hibari blinked in surprise. "What about Sasagawa Kyoko?"

Tsuna turned his gaze at the floor. "I don't understand either. Since that time, when I think of Hibari-san, my heart beats very fast and every night I have dreams about Hibari-san."

"Oh, you have dreams about me? What kind of dreams Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna hesitated. "... Naughty dreams." Tsuna closed his eyes, afraid that the older male will bite him to death for having dreams about him like that. He heard footsteps coming closer to him. "I'll be bitten! I'll be bitten to death!" He thought. He felt his chin being lifted up then something warm was pushed against his lips. He opened his eyes to see Hibari kissing him. Hibari pulled away then he looked at Tsunayoshi. "Tonight,we'll play again at the school." Hibari told Tsuna who looked at him in confusion. "Why not now Hibari-san?" Tsuna tilted his head.

"I'm a bad wolf. I love to hunt, especially if the prey is my little bunny." Hibari answered with a smirk.

"Hibari-san... Which is redder? My face or a tomato?" Tsuna asked him.

Hibari smirked wider. "Your face."

* * *

After the bell rang, indicating the class has started, Tsuna said goodbye to Hibari. The two didn't know about a pair of eyes that have been watching them since Tsuna entered the room.

"So, those two have that kind of relationship." Reborn thought in amusement.

* * *

Late at night,Tsuna sneaked out from his house after he had make sure that Reborn is fast asleep. He ran to his school and was surprised to see Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Mukuro there, glaring at Hibari who glares back.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Onii-san and Mukuro?" Tsuna yelled out the last name.

Everyone turned to Tsuna.

"Juudaime, you don't need to heed to this bastard's threat. We're here to help you kick his ass." Gokudera suddenly announced.

"W... Wait. What do you mean threat?" Tsuna spluttered out.

"The kid told us that Hibari has threaten you to have sex with him." Yamamoto told Tsuna.

"W.. What? Reborn?" Tsuna shuttered.

"This is extremely wrong Hibari." Ryohei said to Hibari.

"Who gives you the right to do that to our Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro added.

Hibari snarled at them then he took out his tonfas. "Crowding around and saying nonsense. For that,I'll bite you to death." He hissed.

"Stop it!" Tsuna shouted. All heads turned back to Tsuna. "I don't know what are Reborn planning but Hibari-san didn't force me. I'm willing." He flushed when he said the last words. "So, please go back now."

"We can't do that Dame-Tsuna." Reborn suddenly came out from the tree beside Tsuna. "For a boss to have a relationship with his guardian is bad, plus you two are boys."

"But-" Tsuna tried to protest but he was shut by Reborn's hand wave.

"But if you two insist, then you'll have to pass my test." Reborn announced.

Tsuna slapped his forehead inwardly. "So that's his plan." .

"I heard that you want to play right?" Tsuna and Hibari nodded while the others stared at them, curious.

"What are you playing?" Reborn asked.

"You mean, you don't know?" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

"I only know that it involves you being hunted." Reborn answered.

Tsuna hesitated, he eyed Hibari who nods at him then he sighed. "We're playing hide and seek."

"Hide and Seek?"

Tsuna then told all the story to Reborn and his guardians. "So Hibari-san didn't force me at all." He concluded.

"But Juudaime, he _DID _trick you the first time." Gokudera tried to reason.

"That's right Tsuna. Hibari didn't tell you anything about the punishment." Yamamoto added.

"They're right to the EXTREME Sawada." Ryohei nodded.

"The skylark's at fault, kufufu." Mukuro concluded.

"If you all are so angry, then you should help me with their test." Reborn said.

"What test, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked Reborn.

"We're playing Hide and Seek in the school again. But this time, Hibari will hide while the rest of you excluding Tsuna tried to find him and if he get caught then it's the end." Reborn explained.

"Wait, that's not fair. There are four doing the seeking!" Tsuna protested. Then he felt a hand touching he shoulder, he turned and found that it was Hibari's.

"I'm fine with that. I even gave you three chances to catch me." Hibari smirked at his fellow guardians.

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked.

"If you can't find me. You can shout 'I'm a herbivore' then I'll come out from my hiding and hide elsewhere." Hibari said.

"Oya oya, what a stupid sentence you have come out with." Mukuro chuckled.

"Well, it's your choice to use it or not." Hibari shrugged. "But I have to tell you. Each time you use the chances, then I'm going to punish Tsunayoshi before I go back to hide and you all will have to watch. Also your time limit is only until 3. If you can't find me by then, you lose." Hibari smirked evilly.

"Like hell we're going to agree with you!" Gokudera snapped.

"Are you agree with this, baby?" Hibari asked Reborn,ignoring Gokudera.

Reborn smirked in amusement. "Fine with me."

"By punishment, does Hibari-san mean..." Tsuna paled when he thought about it.

Hibari leaned down and whispered near Tsuna's ear. "Side dishes before the main dish, little bunny." He licked Tsuna's earlobe and made Tsuna shivered from the contact. His other guardians glared at Hibari's back as they saw it while Reborn smirked wider.

"Enough with the lovey-dovey. Go hide now Hibari." Reborn told Hibari and in a matter of a second, Hibari has disappeared.

"Count to ten, then search for him." Reborn commanded.

* * *

Inside the school...

"Where is he?" The others searched for the raven in the school.

"I think we should extremely split up." Ryohei told the others. They nodded.

"I'll search on the first floor." Gokudera went down.

"I'll search here." Yamamoto quickly went away.

"That leaves me with the third floor. You search at the rooftop." Mukuro walked up together with Ryohei.

* * *

Meanwhile Tsuna and Reborn who were waiting outside...

"This is too long..." Tsuna walked restlessly in circles.

"Calm down, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn threw a book right at Tsuna's forehead and he fell down.

"It hurts..." Tsuna said as he stood up. "What is this?" Tsuna picked up the book and blushed.

"It's a doujin. Read it. Don't worry, it's shonen-ai genre." Reborn commanded.

"What for?"

"To help you survive the punishment."

Then Tsuna forced himself to read it.

* * *

Back to the guardians...

"Find him?" Gokudera asked, while the others shook their heads.

"I think we can use one of the chances to the extreme." Ryohei told them.

Gokudera and Mukuro glared at Ryohei." Don't you dare!" They hissed.

"Haha.. What is the phrase again? I'm a herbivore?" Yamamoto said then Hibari went out from the classroom next to them.

"Aakh!" Gokudera pointed at Hibari.

Hibari smirked at him. "You have use one. Time for punishment for Tsunayoshi." He walked out.

"This floor is your responsibility, you baseball freak!" Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto's shirt and shook him angrily. "It's your fault!"

* * *

Outside..

"Give up." Tsuna gave back the doujin to Reborn.

"Ah, he's come out." Tsuna turned and saw Hibari walking towards him with his other guardians behind him. He quickly ran to Hibari. "How's it?" He asked anxiously.

Hibari pulled Tsuna to him and he quickly claimed his lips. He bit Tsuna's lower lip and made Tsuna moaned in pain. Then he entered his tongue inside and teased Tsuna's. Tsuna hesitated then he kissed back. Their tongue dance together inside. Tsuna hold Hibari's waist while Hibari hold the back of his head to deepen the kiss. The guardians watched with jawdropped and their faces turned red as they hear Tsuna's moans. Then they two boy pulled away and panted hard. Tsuna's lips were swollen.

"You're getting better at kissing." Hibari said to Tsuna.

Tsuna turned red again. "It's because of Hibari-san." He answered.

Hibari smirked at him. "Then I'll hide again." And he disappeared.

"Oii, count to ten again." Reborn told the guardians that were frozen now.

* * *

Inside the school again...

"That was extreme." Ryohei suddenly said.

"I don't even know what to say." Gokudera told them.

"Yes. I never know Tsuna can kiss." Yamamoto replied.

"I wanna try it too..." Mukuro whined. The others stared at him coldly.

"Everyone shouldn't say that dreaded phrase again or I'll make you explode!" Gokudera stared at the others one by one.

They nodded. "We have to find Hibari now."

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn threw another book at Tsuna who managed to dodge it in time.

"Sa..." Tsuna was cut off when another book flew right into his face.

"The first doujin have a detailed handjob while the other,blowjob. Read them." Reborn commanded.

Tsuna took a look at the book and have to cover his nose from nosebleeds.

* * *

"Fuck! Where the hell is he?" Gokudera cursed when they still hadn't found the raven.

"Should we use another chance? Yamamoto suggested.

"NO! Don't say that phrase even though it's unintentionally." Mukuro hissed.

"Who will extremely say 'I'm not a herbivore' intentionally or not?" Ryohei asked him. The three looked at him with wide eyes. "Is there something extreme on my face?"

"Senpai, you've said it." Yamamoto told him.

"Yes. The herbivore have said it." Hibari said from the stairs. "That means, another punishment for my little bunny."

* * *

Tsuna closed the book. "I can't do this Reborn."

"Poor Hibari." Reborn said.

"What's with me?" Tsuna jumped when he heard Hibari's voice. "Hi... Hibari-san." He shuttered.

"What is this?" Hibari took the doujin from Tsuna's hand and took a glance at it. He smirked after he read it. "Why don't you give me a blowjob Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna face turned into many shades of red. "I can't do it. I don't know how."

"There's always the first time. My little bunny should a taste of the bad wolf." Hibari teased.

"... Here?"

Hibari nodded. "Here. Let them watch."

Tsuna turned his head to his guardians. Gokudera was shaking his head furiously. Yamamoto was grinning at him. Ryohei was staring to the EXTREME. While Mukuro was glaring at Hibari. He turned at Hibari again. "I don't think it's a good idea." He said nervously. Then he heard Hibari growled. "Hibari-san.." He whimpered.

"This is a punishment, Tsunayoshi. You don't have anything to say in this." Tsuna'a eyes were watered now. "But if you are shy, you can close your eyes as you do it, I think..." Tsuna beamed at this. "Thank you, Hibari-san."

"On your knees then." Tsuna did as he was told then he closed his eyes. He waited nervously then he heard the zipper being undone and his friends' voices.

"My god. Hibari's is big!" Yamamoto exclaimed. "Right Gokudera?" He turned to the Storm Guardian.

"I don't see anything." Gokudera turned to Yamamoto with his eyes closed too.

"Extreme!" Ryohei shouted.

"One day, I'll kill you skylark." Mukuro muttered.

Tsuna laughed nervously in his mind. "They make me more nervous than I've already had." Then he felt a hand grabbed behind his head and something was pushed into his mouth. Tsuna gasped. "It really is big!" He thought. "Let's see according to the doujin, I should..." Tsuna started to suck Hibari's member. When he heard the older moaned, he smiled inwardly,knowing he was doing right. "After that..." He began licking and whirling his tongue around its length. In return, he earned soft gasps and moans from Hibari. Tsuna became bold. He sucks and licks aggresively while Hibari pushed down Tsuna's head again. Soon, Tsuna has taken in Hibari's entire member. "For the finishing touch..." Tsuna moaned, the vibration caused Hibari to moan too and he came into Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna was taken by surprise, he quickly pulled away resulting in cum all over his face.

Reborn smirked. "Wrong move, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna pouted at the direction of the voice then he opened his eyes. Hibari was looking at him in amusement. Tsuna brought his hand to his face and wiped the cum. He stared at his cum coated hand then he licked it. "Tastes strange?" He asked. Immediately, Hibari bursted out laughing. All heads stared at him.

"You should do this again. Next time, don't pull away so quickly and remember to swallow." Hibari cooed while Tsuna gawked at him. "Good prey." He smiled softly then he petted Tsuna's head. After Hibari zipped back his pants, he walked back to school.

Tsuna turned to his friends happily then he gasped. "You have nosebleeds!"

Everyone except Gokudera quickly ran away to clean their nosebleeds.

"I'm glad I closed my eyes the entire time." Gokudera hummed, still closing his eyes.

* * *

After that...

"Listen, we have to catch Hibari this time. I won't let him get the pleasure of molesting Tsunayoshi-kun anymore." Mukuro said seriously to the others. All nodded. "Catch him even if we have to destroy this blasted school!"

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn kicked Tsuna in the stomach.

"Ouch. What is it Reborn?"

"Here." Reborn gave Tsuna another doujin. "Make sure you read it more thoroughly than the last time."

"But I've read it thoroughly!" Tsuna protested.

"Your face won't become a mess if you did." Reborn smirked when he saw Tsuna blushed. "If you want to be more specific.." Leon turned into a gun and Reborn pointed it at Tsuna. "Read it with your dying will."

Tsuna sighed. "Fine..."

* * *

It was 2.45 now. The guardians were all desperate to find Hibari.

"It's almost 3 and we still haven't found Hibari yet." Yamamoto took a glance at the wall clock.

"Maybe if we destroy his beloved school, he will come out." Mukuro suggested.

"Good idea. Extreme maximum cannon!" Ryohei's knuckle was just an inch to the wall when they heard a voice from the class beside them. "Touch my school, I'll bite you to death."

"That sounded like..." Gokudera opened the door to that class. "No one?"

"Search this class, to every corner." Mukuro commanded and they started to work.

"Have you found Hibari-san yet?"

They turned and saw Tsuna. "Juudaime, why are you here?"

"I got bored so I decided to check on you." Tsuna answered. "If I stay there, Reborn will force me to read another doujin." He thought.

"No use, maybe we should try to destroy the school again." Mukuro said to the others while he took out his trident.

"Destroy the school? What are you- That's cheating!" Tsuna yelled at his guardians.

"No, it's smart." Mukuro answered coolly then he got an idea. "But if you kiss me, I'll re-consider,kufufu."

All stared at Mukuro in disbelief. Mukuro then approached Tsuna who backed away as he neared. Suddenly,Mukuro jumped back when he felt a murderous intention directed at him.

"Touch my school or Tsunayoshi, I'll bite you to death." Hibari hissed as he came out from his hiding and stood beside Tsuna.

Mukuro smirked. "We've found you, skylark. We win."

Hibari smirked back. "No, I win." He pointed at the wall clock. "It's passed 3." He then carried Tsuna bridal style out with the guardians following sulkily behind. They arrived in front of the Reception Room. "From here on, you don't need to watch anymore." Hibari told the others.

"No, the deal is for us to watch the punishment." Mukuro objected. "If I can't stop you, at least I'm going to ruin the mood while you're doing it, kufufu." He whispered to himself.

"We can hear you..."

"Go Hibari, I'll see to it that no one will interrupt you." Reborn suddenly appeared at Yamamoto's shoulder.

Hibari nodded. "I'll make sure my little bunny's voices will be loud enough for you to enjoy." He smirked at the guardians then he entered and closed the door. As soon as the door closed, they could hear Tsuna's shuttering voice. "Hi... Hibari-san? What are you... Ah!" He moaned.

The audiences outside flushed red and they could feel their pants getting tighter.

"Gokudera." Gokudera turned to see that Yamamoto was grinning at him. "What baseball freak? Oahh!" Gokudera was suddenly lifted up. "Put me down you stupid fucking baseball freak!" He shouted.

"Help me with my problem." Yamamoto then walked away while carrying the dumbstruck Gokudera.

"I'll extremely join!" Ryohei followed Yamamoto.

"What about you?" Reborn looked at Mukuro.

"I'll go back. I'm feeling aroused because Tsunayoshi-kun's voice but if I remember that his partner is that skylark..." He shook his head then he jumped down from the window.

Reborn smirked when he heard another voice joined Tsuna's. "They're still kids."

* * *

"Do I really have to do this?" Tsuna pleaded at the older man who was sitting comfortably on his seat while Tsuna was standing near the door, naked.

"Do it. Give me a show." Hibari commanded.

Tsuna whimpered then he brought his trembling hands to his own member and started to squeeze it. It has a different sensation than when someone does it for you. Since Tsuna did it himself, he did it at his own pace. Slowly and lightly, rubbing around, pinching, pumping and squeezing while looking at Hibari. "Hibari-san..." He moaned out when he released all over his own hands. After that he fell to the ground, panting hardly.

Hibari smirked. "Now, prepare yourself."

"Eh.. What?"

Hibari chuckled. "I mean finger fuck yourself."

Tsuna blushed. "But I don't know how."

"I don't mind to do it for you. But it's going to hurt more than when you do it yourself."

"I'll do it." Tsuna stood up and inserted his cum coated fingers into his hole and yelled in pain immediately.

Hibari frowned. "What are you doing? Insert your finger one by one."

Tsuna nodded then he inserted one finger. "Now what Hibari-san?"

"Stretch yourself." Tsuna did as he was told slowly. "Enough, add another finger." Tsuna inserted the second finger and mewled in pain. "Move, move ,scissor ,in ,out ,move." Hibari commanded Tsuna who done it awkwardly. When the pained mewls turned into moans, Hibari made a gesture to told Tsuna to sit on his lap. Tsuna did and shuddered when their hardened erections rubbed against each other.

"Hibari-san, aren't you going to take off your pants?"

"Why should I?" Hibari teased.

Tsuna snapped, he stood up and quickly worked on Hibari's pants and boxers. Hibari couldn't hide his amusement smirk by seeing Tsuna to be this aggressive. When Tsuna managed to pull them down, he froze.

"What now, my little bunny?" Hibari asked,still smirking.

"Uh.. Sit?"

"Then sit!" Tsuna inhaled deeply then he slowly sit on Hibari's lap after he had make sure that Hibari's erection will impale his hole the moment he sit. He sit, then tears flowed from his eyes because of the pain. Hibari offered him a a passionate kiss to help him reduce the pain.

"I can't do this myself." Tsuna sobbed. "Do this with me Hibari-san. Please mark me as yours, please." He begged.

Hibari nodded, then he pushed Tsuna to the desk with his back facing Hibari. Tsuna screamed when Hibari entered him deeply in one thrust.

"Hibari-san.. Hibari-san." Tsuna moaned as Hibari continued to thrust into him. Hibari made Tsuna face him and he lifted his legs to enter him deeper than he already has. "I'll give you another mark, Tsunayoshi." Hibari bit Tsuna's neck and drew blood from it. "When it's heal, I'll bite you again. Heal again, I'll bite you. Again and again until it won't heal. This is what you have chosen Tsunayoshi." Hibari whispered with a huskier voice. Tsuna nodded and stared with half lidded eyes. "Please mark me Hibari-san." Hibari began to thrust deeper and faster. Tsuna screamed when he came together with Hibari. Hibari pulled out and collapsed in his seat then he pulled Tsuna to his embrace.

"Hibari-san.."Tsuna felt his eyes getting heavier but before he went to his dream land, he heard a screaming. "Hibari-san?" He glanced up and looked at the smirking Hibari.

"It seems like they're enjoying theirselves too."

"Who?" Tsuna tilted his head cutely.

Hibari smiled at Tsuna then he kissed his forehead. "Go to sleep, my little bunny."

Tsuna blushed then he gave a peck on the lips for Hibari. "You too, bad wolf."

And they went to sleep together...


End file.
